Drunk
by Cherrie
Summary: LeoPika LEMON warning! Fanfic done in Leorio's point of view.


*sweatdrops* I give up! If heaven wants me to put this fanfic under my name, so be it. I can't seem to make a new e-mail add so I can own this fanfic in peace for some reason ^0^

LeoPika lemon warning ahead! Read at your own risk. I know I'm an under-aged fanfiction writer, but trust me, I needed to get this thing out lest I suffer from hentai obsessions *sticks tongue out*. I'm not exactly a lemon fan, but there are times when ideas pop up and I won't stop thinking about them until I finally write them down. Is there ever such a thing as an annoying muse? o.O I wouldn't be surprised if I get mobbed for this, but what the hell ^^;

And before I forget: Hunter X Hunter and all mentioned characters are owned by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi (I hope he doesn't mind me doing this to his characters *sweatdrops*) and all proper companies involved.

**DRUNK**

I sighed. I was tired, and my shoulders sagged as I stared down at the ground. I was silent, alone, and I liked it that way. I told Gon and Killua that I have to go somewhere and I'll be gone for a while.

It was nothing really. I just wanted to be alone. The two of them reflect such a good friendship, such a happy atmosphere about them, that I forget everything else every time I watch them. But through all the times when at least a single conscious thought would pass me, a strange pain would always come by. It tortured me.

I clutched my cellphone in my pocket, fingering the smoothness before grasping it out from its confines. But all that met me was but a blank screen. No calls. Nothing.

What else is new? I've always hoped that a certain someone would return my calls somehow. But none came. I've been making a fool out of myself for the past few days, day in and day out, searching for him, to at least reassure myself that he's still there.

I sighed once more. This brings me back to where I was supposed to be heading. I decided a while ago that I need to drink. The alcohol from the hotel room wouldn't do, and I knew that having Gon and Killua around won't do me and my mood much good either.

I looked ahead and spotted the bar right across from me. I checked from either side of the road for any upcoming vehicles before finally crossing, heading up to the place.

The music was booming by the time I went in that my chest threatened to explode just by the heavy bass tones of the music. Trying to ignore my heart's sudden collapse, I went through the mass of the dancing customers to the counter, and ordered one can of beer.

After making my order, my eyes swept from the bartender to the dance floor. I was drawn by the enticing movements the men and women were making as they pulled their partners as close as they could to themselves. It wasn't like any other dances anyone would see in more decent places, but hey, they didn't seem to care at all. It was almost amusing, and a bit comforting...to just drown yourself in a moment's bliss in another person's arms without a second's thought of a next movement.

My drink came in. I held the icy coldness of the tin can between my fingers. The other hand came in to take the latch off. I held it there for a few seconds, probably contemplating something of rather no importance, before pulling the top fully so I can bring the can up for me to take a gulp.

"Leorio?"

The coldness of the beer can parted from my lips at the sound of that voice. Surprise was evident on my features, but it was because that voice was gravely familiar to me. And had been gravely missed.

I turned around to where I thought the voice came from, half-wishing and half-praying that it was not an illusion. I wasn't at all drunk, but maybe I had missed him so much that my mind had started to hallucinate.

But I was not hallucinating. There he was, wide, wonderful eyes looking up at me with faint surprise as well, delicate lips parted in what looked to me like disbelief. The various lights from different angles framed his supposed to be blonde hair in a variety of colors, painting such a magnificent picture that all I could do was stare at him.

I really need not say anything; it was he who came to me. "It _is_ you!" he declared, a beautiful smile playing on his lips as he practically ran towards me.

I felt myself smile as well. It was inevitable really; to see him smile like that and to not smile back was impossible. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Hey," I greeted back, noting that I should stay calm even if all I wanted to do was crush him in a big hug then and there. I missed him so. As if the fact that he was the reason why I was here intending to drink myself to oblivion was not proof enough. I don't know what's wrong with me. "Kurapika, long time no see, huh?"

He finally reached me, taking his seat on the tall chair beside me. He nodded. "Yes, it's been long..." he muttered quietly, a look of sadness crossing his face this time. He looked at me and leaned closer. "Look, I'm sorry if I hadn't been contacting you. I'm...busy," he said, his eyes willing me to look back at him even though I felt my knees suddenly go weak just by the intensity of his gaze.

Knowing that I wouldn't last for so long, I looked away and took one more drink. "That's okay," I said after lowering the can of beer down on the counter. "It's nice seeing you again though," I said afterwards, my smile clearly asking him to smile back.

He did. "Same here," he said, shifting in his seat so he could stare at the dance floor.

I watched him as silence fell between us, with only the loud music and a few inaudible conversations around us. I finished at least half of my drink, but my eyes never left him. I caught his every movement, every flick of his eyes as he looks at me for about a second. He knew I was watching, but he didn't say anything against it, and just kept on looking away.

Finally, he did look at me for a moment longer. He leaned closer again. "Hey, want to dance?" he asked me. He had said it with such a casual tone, light and undisturbed, as if it had been the most common thing one man can ask another.

But his question was not all that was strange. So was my answer. "Sure," I said with a shrug, setting down the now light can on the table as I turned around in my seat to face him fully.

He smiled. He jumped down gracefully from his seat, turning back to wait for me. I stood up myself and joined him.

The dance started out innocently enough. A few twists here and there, body swaying freely to the beat of the music. Though the floor was crowded, the space we had was enough to let us move as we willed, with a few momentary shoulder brushes, but nothing major.

But just when the beat was getting a bit of momentum, Kurapika made his way to slither closer to me, and I made no move to go against him. Perhaps I had been slightly dazed from my drink. I found myself inching closer to him as well. His steps were still innocent, but it was my mind that kicked in and it was the very same mind that actually found the moves enticing. My body still moved, but my consciousness and sanity were slipping as I watched him there, swaying to the beat, each set of gyrations getting more and more alluring.

He seemed to have noticed the way I was watching him, but he didn't stop. On the contrary, he actually made a hasty move, one arm slithering behind my neck, chest against chest, groin against groin. I don't know if he intended it, but I couldn't help but close my eyes and gasp at that sudden pleasure that ran through me when he did that. It was then that I realized that he had me aroused just by letting me watch him.

I heard him chuckle, and it made me all the more afraid of what he was actually intending to do. I swallowed down in a nervous attempt to calm myself, for I was not intending to lose to him just like that. If it was a game he wants, then it's a game he'll get.

My hand came up to rest against his waist, and I marveled at how small he was underneath my touch. He felt almost delicate, fragile, yet with a kind of determination that could battle that of any other man's. He went closer, and I felt him rub up to me again, harder and more impatient this time compared to the last. It was getting intense, the feeling that swept up inside me far from an innocent friend's touch, and that was when I knew that there was no accident.

He intended to do what he was making me feel.

I pulled back to at least look at him. I wanted to make sure he was still himself. This boy, this beautiful creature that moved, rubbed, brushed, _caressed_--he was not the usual Kurapika I had come to know. But I knew it was him, the real one, the very same one I have missed, but this was a side I had never seen. Nor had anyone else, because that was what his eyes were telling me. He was showing to me a side of him that no one ever knew existed.

He looked back at me through half-lidded eyes. But our little staring game did not at all last for more than a minute, for Kurapika had started to lean closer, and closer, that our lips were but a millimeter away. "I missed you, Leorio," he whispered. I sucked in my breath, my hand clutching the material of his top. His lips touched mine.

It was first just a fleeting kiss, a light, feathery peck that lasted for but a second. But a split second was all I needed to realize the pleasure I received from it. Kurapika's lips were perfect, both sweet and tempting at the same time that just the touch of it caused a bolt of electricity to flow through my whole body, from my lips up to the very tips of my fingers.

When he pulled away, he must've noticed my dazed look, for he smiled again, both a smile of innocence and mischief he expertly gave out. I guess his boyish beauty allowed him to do that.

I was silent, but words were of no use because my actions spoke more than any word can ever say. I held his face between my hands, one thumb caressing his smooth cheek, my eyes scanning his face for any possible sign of rejection. But the mere fact it was _he_ who started the first kiss had given me all the courage I needed to search from him the very thing I've come to wish for for so long.

This kiss lasted longer, but ended eventually. What followed was a series of broken kisses that grew much more intimate than the last. I found myself tilting my head to one side for a better access to that honey-coated cavern, hungrily searching for the sweetness he doesn't seem to run out off. And before I knew it, I was sharing with him the best, most mind-blowing kiss I've ever shared with anyone else.

For my part, I've been kissed before. But judging from the moans and nervous twitches I received from Kurapika, it was clear to me that he had never experienced anything like this before me. But he was learning fast. His tongue played against mine in a frenzy of hungry, open-mouthed kisses, and I was drunk even before I could begin the next kiss.

But sooner or later, I inevitably realized something I should've noticed way back then. My eyes shot open, and willing myself with all the strength I have left to fight back the urge to kiss him again, I pulled away.

I suppose I had taken him by surprise. He looked at me with surprised eyes, blinking once before his eyebrows shot upwards. "What?" he asked.

I glared at him. "You're drunk," I said plainly, yet for some reason, hurt at the truth in that. The bittersweet kisses were very much mixed with the taste of alcohol, though a bit different from the one I had taken a while ago. But nevertheless, I kissed him. He kissed back. But him being drunk made all the difference.

At first, he just stood there looking at me. But he eventually shook his head. "I'm not."

I frowned. "You are."

Kurapika sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head again. "Maybe one glass, but that's it," he told me, his eyes willing me to believe everything he said. "It's just that...I thought I'd never see you again."

That pretty much did it. Was it true? Was his reason for coming here the same as mine? The innocence, the sadness, everything that his eyes showed me were enough to make me fall for him all over again. I continued to stare at him, even if he started to come close once more. I tried to ignore the feathery touch of his fingers, and eventually his hands, as they made their way behind my neck. I searched his face, his movements, for a sign that he was telling the truth.

But further observations were cut off by the moment I felt sweet, soft lips against my own, reminding me of the moment we had shared just a few minutes ago. He made me ache for him just with a simple kiss. "Dance with me again?" I heard him ask, not breaking the intimate contact.

Drunk or not, it wouldn't have mattered now. He was pulling me down to his own world, and I could do no more than to give in. Everything he did, I found seductive. But still, I told myself that this beautiful young man in my arms was drunk, and I can't possibly take advantage of him when he's like this.

But every time he presses himself up to me, every time I can feel *that* part of him rub erotically against me, I can't help it. My consciousness argued with my own body, and eventually I came up with a decision.

I swept him into my arms in one fluent move. Immediately, he held me closer to him, molding our bodies into one. For one moment, I almost forgot what I had intended to do from the sheer pleasure of having him so close.

But I tried to fight off the feelings that crept up to me. No, for now, I'll merely watch him, comfort him if he needed it. And perhaps I was doing it to satisfy myself as well, if only partially.

Hiding my actions from the world behind the movements of what I hoped would look like a dance step, I spread his legs with my knee, placing him in an almost sitting position on my leg. I heard him gasp, and I felt his clothed hardness against my own clothed skin. It would have been enough to seduce me to the point of insanity, but I willed myself to stay focused.

I need not give any more invitation for him to do what I expected him to. He leaned closer, hiding his face in the junction of my neck and shoulder and started seeking the friction he seemed to be burning for. His skin felt like fire against mine as both his hands held onto my shirt, his actions desperately seeking his release.

My arms now locked him to me, making sure he wouldn't fall. He was starting to grow more and more limp against me, but he didn't stop his actions. It made me wonder how he could still look so innocent even up to this. And right after that thought crossed me did I realize just how much effect this is giving my body.

This isn't doing me any good. I have to end this as soon as possible lest I change my mind and jump him then and there.

And with that held in mind, I pulled him from my chest and quickly bent down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. One of my hands crept up from the small of his back, trusting the other to be enough to hold him up, and started caressing his arms and chest, using his own clothes against his skin to elicit different points of pleasure that I hoped I had right.

I knew I succeeded when I felt him pull away from my kiss. His eyes were shut beautifully in what seemed to me as a sign of pleasure, with his delicately small mouth opened in a silent scream, his pleasure emphasized by an especially hard thrust that he did against me. He threw his head back, and for a moment, I gave in to the temptation and dove in to suck on the sweet skin of his neck.

A few moments passed before I heard my name being whispered impatiently from those sweet lips. I pulled the hand that caressed him from his body, and in time I stopped the kisses that I ran in his neck. I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, almost violently, my face inches from his, rubbing against him in time with his own pumps. I covered his mouth just in time when I felt him throw his head back again as his legs locked him to me. He screamed.

I waited for him to grow limp against me before I tried to catch his eyes. But then I realized that he had no more intention to look up at me. I wasn't sure if he fainted or what, but he felt so weak, holding on to me, that I had no choice but to carry him to a nearby table. I helped him lean his head down on his folded arms that lay on the table, and I could hear a low groan come from the base of his throat.

I decided that I better leave him before his senses come back to him. I'm not exactly sure if he'd be happy to see me. And I had a distinct impression of what his reaction would be too. A memory of the Hunter Exam popped in mind, and I shook my head. He was rather conservative for a guy.

Despite the doctor part in me that wants to make sure he was all right, I told myself that it was the...previous activity that caused this to happen. And that I'd better go now lest I wanted to be hanged.

After one last long look, I stood up, intending to leave. But just when I was about to leave through the exit, something bumped me from my side, causing me to lose my balance for a moment.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" came the haste apology. I looked down and saw a small girl of an undeterminable age, with light, long brown hair. She looked strange, but I wasn't given the chance to look at her because she had started to run again.

I was about to turn my back to finally leave when I heard her call out, "Kurapika!"

I turned around to see her come up to where I left Kurapika. She looked like she knew him. She went beside him and shook his arm to wake him up.

Kurapika opened his tired eyes to regard her. He still looked dazed. Whether it was from weariness or what had happened, I wasn't sure.

They talked for a while. I couldn't hear because of the loud music. Kurapika looked around for a while. I wasn't sure if he was looking for me, but I resisted the idea to walk up to him and show myself. What was I to tell him?

_"Yo, feeling less controlled by your hormones now?"_

I shook my head at the very thought. I continued to watch him instead. He had his fingers on his closed eyes for some reason, but eventually, he stood up and started to walk with the small one beside him. They seemed to be leaving.

But inevitably, Kurapika caught sight of me, being that I was exactly where they were supposed to go. He was surprised at first. From how I judged it, he had been to dazed to be sure if everything really happened.

For a moment, I was actually afraid to look at him. The last thing I saw was him turning to his companion to say something before I turned around so I can avoid his eyes. But before I could leave, I heard him calling my name.

"Leorio, wait!"

When I turned around, he was there, walking up to me. His friend proceeded past me, bidding me a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement before disappearing to the exit door. After that, I turned around to face Kurapika again.

He had an uncomfortable look in him, and if I hadn't known better, I swear he had a small pink blush in his cheeks. "Leorio," he said, looking up at me. "I'm sorry, I--" he stopped.

For a moment, I thought I knew what he was going to say. He was apologizing for what happened. He would ask me to dismiss it, to forget about it, because it wasn't what he had intended. For a moment, I blamed the alcohol. But soon, I started to blame myself.

"Leorio," he called to me from my thoughts. I willed myself to look at him. "I have to go. I'm sorry, if only I could stay, maybe I could--" again, he stopped. He looked so beautiful like this. That blush was driving me mad.

And soon, I realized what he was trying to say. Relief coursed through me at that. He didn't regret anything.

"I'll be fine," I told him sincerely. "Maybe a *really* cold shower is in check, but I think that won't be much of a problem," I joked.

He smiled, but he shook his head. "I owe you a huge favor because of this," he said.

But this time, I was the one who shook my head. "You were drunk. It's normal for those things to happen, trust me."

"But that's not enough excuse," he protested.

I smiled back. "Forget about it," I said. Allowing myself the chance to ask him, I inquired, "When will I see you again?"

He stood there smiling silently at me at first, but after a few moments, he reached up to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Soon, I hope." He then pulled away to follow where his companion had left.

But before he could open the door, he turned around again to face me. His smile was brighter this time, as if he knew something I did not. For a second, he reminded me of the young man on the dance floor. His eyes held a faint sparkle as he spoke.

"By the way, I'm not drunk."

**OWARI**

*hides behind her chair and waves* Okay, you can try to hurl things at me now. But do be gentle, okay? ^^;


End file.
